I Kissed A Girl And I Liked It
by livelaughnaya
Summary: Santana moves to Chance Harbor and meets Faye.


**Okay so.. **

**I've been so into the secret circle and I loved Faye's personality, so I went looking for a Santana(from Glee, because obviously I'm a huge gleek) and Faye-I call them Fayetana-crossover and there wasn't any so I thought about writing one .. and here we are.**

**It's my first fic so … I hope you like it. :) **

… …

"Santana honey make sure you've packed every single thing, we're _not_ going for a vacation, we're not coming back."

"I just checked, mom. Is dad here?"

"He's on his way," her mother said while making her way to Santana's room, "get dressed." She opened the door and Santana was starting to get dressed, she was only wearing panties.

"MOM! What the hell?"

"Oh come on you're my daughter! How come your girlfriend gets to see you naked while I can't? " her mother said jokingly.

"A)I'm not gay, B) not funny and C) get out, now."

Santana's mother got out of the room and checked on her own room making sure she didn't forget anything. She felt a buzz in her pocket, she pulled out her mobile to read the text message.

_I'm 5 minutes away, make sure Sanny is ready._

_Mike_

"Santana your father is here."

"okay coming,"

_Shit, why do we have to leave? WHY? And where the hell is Chance Harbor? And Brittany .. OH MY GOD BRITTANY! I totally forgot, I promised I'll go to her house before we go to the airport, fuck my life. HOW CAN I FORGET MY BEST FRIEND? WOW SANTANA, JUST WOW._

"Mom can I go talk to Brittany for five minutes? Only five minutes I promise, her house is only few blocks away." She said, while crossing her fingers.

"Okay, but don't be late, your father is going to get mad."

"Thanks, bye" She said while rushing to her car.

… …

"What the heck Santana? You're so late, I've been waiting for you since 8 in the morning and it's 12 now."

"I'm sorry Brittany, my mother wouldn't let me come so I had to ask my father and-"

"Don't lie , Santana."

"Okay.. I forgot, forgive me? please? I I'll go online on Skype everyday, I will call you before I go to bed everyday just for you, I'll text you all the time but please Brittany, don't get mad." She said while tears are streaming down her face, she loved Brittany with all her heart, the thought of upsetting Brittany made her hate herself.

Brittany had tears on her cheeks as well, she pulled Santana into a surprising hug that took forever to end.

"I'll forgive you if you promised me you'll visit me here in Ohio"

"I'll try my best," Santana hugged Brittany again, she didn't want to let go, not at all. She just wanted to stand there holding Brittany for the rest of her life, "and now I have to go, good bye Brittany, I love you with all my heart, take care."

"I love you too, I love you more actually, spam me with pictures of you and your new friends, okay? "

"okay"

… …

"When's the takeoff again?"

"2PM Santana, now would you please shut up, you're making me nervous"

… …

They heard the calls for their flight so they rushed to the gate, the plane was full of weird people, so Santana decided to sleep till they reach Chance Harbor.

… …

"Santana, wake up. We're landing after ten minutes."

"okay dad, give me a few minutes."

"no, this can't wait just get up, you're not in your room, it's a plane."

"_Damn_ okay."

The plane landed at the airport, after getting their passports checked they drove home, it looked weird , smelled weird, and felt weird. Moving to a whole different city in a whole different state was so hard, leaving Brittany was so hard, she just had to deal with it.

"Okay so, we're home! What do you think Santana? "

"aa.. uh , it's .. it's pretty good"

Her parents remained silent as they got into the house, it was huge. The furniture from their house in Lima was moved here.

Santana suddenly remembered school, she hated McKinley so much. The only good thing about moving was leaving McKinley, she was a bit worried about her new school but anything would be better than McKinley.

"So dad, when's school?"

"Someone's excited"

"Not at all, believe me."

"oh okay, you can start next week"

"Oh! Good."

…

ONE WEEK LATER

…

"Santana honey get up, it's your first day of school."

"ugh okay mom."

"I'm waiting"

"I told you okay mom"

"get up NOW"

"Jeez okay."

Santana got up and went to her bathroom, took a fast shower wore an AC/DC t-shirt that Brittany got her as a birthday gift, she wore black leggings and a leather jacket, she rushed downstairs and got herself a bowl of cornflakes .

"Santana are you sure you can drive to school by yourself?"

"Dad showed me the way yesterday, it's not so far."

"okay, take care lovely."

"bye."

Santana pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Brittany.

_First day of school, nervous but somehow excited, wish me luck._

_Also, I'm wearing my favorite tee, something you got me;) guess which one?_

_Xoxo,San. _

_The one with the bunnies? Or maybe the one with the name of that creepy band you like? Good luck3_

_B3_

_Got it right from the second guess, impressive. :p love u._

_S._

Santana drove to school, she was so happy for some reason. She kinda looked like a badass which made her feel good. People noticed her and started whispering, she went to get her schedule, but she lost her way back.

"looks like you're lost?" said some girl with a sweet voice from behind.

"Huh, um wha- no I'm .. yes I'm lost."

The girl started laughing, "Diana Meade, my friends call me Dee"

"Santana Lopez"

"So .. can I take a look at your schedule?"

"Yeah, sure."

Santana gave her the schedule and pulled out her mobile, her face lit up when she saw the message she got from Brittany.

_Your girl is smart, deal with it babe. And I've already explained to you how I love you more.. but_ _I can say it again? Because I have nothing else to do. _

_B _

"Someone special?" Said Diana with a wink.

"It's just a friend."

"Oh I see.. Umm, you have Spanish now," she said pointing at some hallway "that way, do you need me to show you?"

"yes please."

"okay let's go."

… …

**Excuse me if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language after all. :) **


End file.
